Her Shoulder
by FangirlingPotato1D
Summary: "I know that no matter what happens I'll always be here for her. I'll support her decisions, tell her advice when she needs it. I will always be her shoulder. Maybe, just maybe. She just might love me back." Rory/Sugar One-Shot. Kinda short, sorry if it sucks. Reviews are welcomed! :


Hello Fanfiction World! This is actually my first story, so I apologize if it sucks but give it a chance! Reviews are welcomed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her Shoulder

"I don't know Rors. I don't know if I love him anymore. I'm not sure anymore" Sugar said, sounding really confused.

"I thought he really did love me, but I'm not sure anymore"

"What do you mean?" I said wrapping an arm around my best friends shoulder.

"I mean, I thought I was supposed to feel special when I'm with him. But when I actually am with him, I feel kinda ordinary. Just like how he treats other girls." Sugar finished. She was talking about her boyfriend, Artie. Artie's my friend but Sugar doesn't deserve to be treated the way she is. She is special, she deserves more than this.

You might've figured out already, and yes. I, Rory Flanagan, am in love with my beautiful, kind-hearted and very taken yet confused best friend. I've been in love with her ever since I laid eyes on her, like I said, she is special. I've wanted to tell her how I feel before it's too late but I'm afraid I might lose her. She might not love me back and I might lose my best friend. But when I finally had enough courage to tell her how I feel, I was too late, Artie Abrams had already asked her out, and she said yes. She was so happy when she told me that she and Artie was an 'item'. Of course, being the great best friend I am, I said how happy I am for her.

After about a month of dating, and a month of faking how happy I am and trying my best to cover up the pain and hurt in my voice every time I talked to Sugar and Artie, I was starting to notice that Artie wasn't really treating Sugar the way she deserved it. He was treating her like a really close friend, that's it. I was boiling with anger, I felt like Artie didn't even love Sugar. He just thought he loved her, and I can see in his eyes that he doesn't. Sugar however didn't really notice. She was blinded by the love she felt for him. As for me, I just kept my cool. Trying my best not to scream at Artie and pull Sugar away from him.

After about a couple of days, Sugar was starting to have doubts too. She didn't feel special when she's with him anymore, she's even questioning how she felt.

"Rory, what should I do?" Sugar said, resting her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were starting to get watery. I looked straight at her and lifted her chin so he could see her face. The minute their eyes met, Rory's heart broke. Seeing that pained, upset look on her eyes just made Rory want to beat Artie up for no reason. He just tried his best to calm himself down.

"Listen, Sugar. This is not my choice. It's up to you. No one can ever know how you really feel for Artie except for yourself. Just remember that you are a special girl, Sugar. You are kind-hearted, sweet, annoying sometimes but I know that there will never be another Sugar Motta." She smiles at me and I feel my knees go weak but then she looked away, thinking hard.

"Promise me, no matter what happens you'll always be there for me?" She says and I just smile.

"I don't need to promise 'cause no matter what happens I'll always be here for you" She smiles and hugs me tight. I hug back, never wanting to let go.

"Thanks Rors" she whispers. "For everything"

I know that I just blew my chance. Again. I could've just told her then and there that I love her. Because I could already see in her eyes that she doesn't love Artie anymore, but then I hear in the back of my head _just because she doesn't love Artie anymore doesn't mean she loves you back. You're her best friend and that's all you are to her, nothing more, nothing less. You don't wanna lose her do you?_

But I know that no matter what happens I'll always be here for her. I'll support her decisions, tell her advice when she needs it. I will always be her shoulder. Maybe, just maybe. She just might love me back.


End file.
